epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Chris Walker vs Nemesis - Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 2
WELP, per the usual I typed this all up and then the editor crashed and I have a lot of work to do so let's make this quick. Welcome back to another episode of Epic Rat Battles of Horror. This battle took a while to come out, but that's all thanks to me, since Lexi pumped out two verses as her characters in less then thirty minutes. Anyways, today, we have a battle of zombie giants, between Nemesis T-Type from Resident Evil, ''going to battle with Chris Walker from ''Outlast ''to see who's the bigger and badder of the two giant zombie bosses. Once again, thanks to Lexi for her guest verses, and to J1coupe for the awesome title cards, as always. You may now proceed to read. Cast EpicLLOYD as Nemesis Shay Carl as Chris Walker Zach Sherwin as Miles Upshur (Cameo) NicePeter as Chris Redfield (Cameo) Instrumental - Dark Introduction '''Announcer: (0:13)' EPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORROR! ' ' VS! BEGIN! The Battle Nemesis: (0:26) Walker away now, before I cut this Big Fucking Guy down to size, Impale you with my tentacles, and then take YOUR head as a prize! I'm the OG zombie murderer, I've destroyed a whole city, you can't, You're stuck in an asylum, fucking with the very BEST of the tyrants! Better Billy Hope there's no vents nearby, or I'll be grinding you to bits, You wanna spit shit, but you can't really, you don't even have the lips! Maiming this Soldier even quicker than Brad, show him he can't Outlast this, Ma as well call me Miles Upshur, because I'll be your fucking worst Nemesis! Chris Walker: (0:52) I’ve FOUND YOU, and now it’s time to put down the Hulk in denial, Pursue me all you want, Pursuer, I could beat your ass for Miles I’ll break both of the arm bones of this fella and then stab it through his patella, Make it rain bits of this bastards brain! Wish I had brought my Umbrella! You can’t hide from me! I’ll just be bashing through your door! Big bad zombie boss? I’ve heard that before! Get your ass back to Killing Floor! Bring an entire Apocalypse on this Whistleblower, leave him with even more scars, You can only speak one word, but when you greet my fist, you’ll be seeing S.T.A.R.S! (Chris throws a pipebomb at Nemesis, reducing him to an explosion, which slowly clears to reveal... Albert Wesker!) Albert Wesker: (1:19) One verse, that's all the time I can spare to play with you, You're another pathetic musclebound Chris, now I can kill two. I'll let the Walrider get to you again, so it can kill you for us, Then I'll take your corpse and use you to test out Uroboros. You don't scare anybody, your attempts just bring the asylum exasperation, Another insect trying and failing to hold me back from global saturation. The duo of Nemesis and I have left this flawed fraud awed, Now, time to die Chris, and time to BOW TO YOUR GOD! Chris Walker: (1:56) HA! Looks like the faux Neo decided to show up and spit, But I’ll turn this track into a Redfield, I’ll be the second Chris to GUT THIS PIG! Your lines and rhymes are like your domination plans, all of them are failing, But that red in your eyes and tendrils up your spine show the virus is prevailing! UNLIKE YOU! AND ALL YOUR PLANS, INCLUDING THAT HIDEOUS JACKED BLOB IT’S CERTAIN DOOM, WESKER! I’LL KNOCK YOU OUT LIKE IT’S MARVEL VS CAPCOM! ''' '''YOU’VE HAD YOUR CHANCE! I’LL STOMP THIS BRAT-NERD INTO FLAT DIRT! TRY TO BE THREATENING ALL YOU WANT! but I think you’re just mad your name is Albert! (The background grows dark, as it changes to an abandoned spaceship... here to finish the battle is... the Necromorph!) The Necromorph: (2:23) (SCREEECH!) I’ve arrived to mutilate and erase these disgraces since your rapping is bland! You three are wastes of'' Dead Space'' and I’m here to shut you down faster than Albert’s plans! GRAH! I’m getting reckless, I’m infected, I leave the disrespected and neglected disconnected Increased physical strength to leave wrecked pricks rejected if they dont think I’m a threat, bitch! Paranormal undead entities, these enemies have met with me, leaving Wesker red with jealousy He couldn’t step to me, beating Walker so heavily, it’s worse than the time he lost his identity! I’ll Spit on you Wheezers after I leave you Slashed like all of Wesker lovers, Walker all over Chris and Nemesis until they admit that I’m you bitches Hunter, No amount of strength, bullets or rockets could attempt to free you from this intergalactic hell, So grab a Flyer and make your way back to your convoluted and claustrophobic cell! A freak who’s green, a geek who’s mean and his pet as a TEAM couldn’t win in their dreams, And it’s doomsday for the three of you - In space, no one can hear you scream… Announcer: (3:02) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAT - (a scream is heard) BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro Who won? Nemesis/Albert Wesker Chris Walker The Necromorph Category:Blog posts